All Grown Up
by CrazyGirlR.R
Summary: Most People end the story with babies and marriage, but that's where I start the story. Thinking that their children would be safe here was juvenile, Michael and Eves teenage son has a secret. Claire and Shanes kids have plans already made for them by the founder, and of course Mr. bunny slippers is involved. Read the first chapter and you will hopefully want more. R&R. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you so much for clicking on this story. I've gone a little different than most story of Morganville so I'm experimenting to see if you lot like it. This chapter may be a little boring because it's the introduction but I promise it gets better especially if you review :D Please enjoy.**

_**All Grown Up**_

**Claires POV.**

How my life has changed, one minute me and my three friends Eve, Michael and of course Shane who is also now my husband, were kicking vamp ass and solving the mystery's of Morganville, now my life has been pleasantly bombarded by children. First was the child of Michael and Eve; there was a lot of discussion of the matter, with Michael being a vampire and husband of a human bride, not only was it something unheard of in this day and age but it was a leap to carry Michaels child, with Eve being human. But Eve had always had a motherly touch to her and was determined to have a baby by Michael, and so they did. Even after Amelie and Oliver had strongly advised not to go through with it they did anyway. Of course I wasn't going to let my best friend walk into this blind folded. Myrnin my crazy vamp boss and I looked more apon the scientific side of things. It was a very hard project to captivate but we found that the out-come wouldn't end with either Eves or the babies death, the worst part was very heavy morning sickness, but Eve was strong throughout it all. When their baby, Hector, was born I became _very _ broody.

About a month after Hectors birth I found out I was pregnant, nine months later I gave birth to a beautiful baby boy; we named him Orion. Being a mother was the hardest thing I think I have ever had to adapt to. Even when I found out -what feels like a life time ago- that the town I had started college in was run by vampires. Being sleep-deprived and panda-eyed I felt pretty terrible, but only during the day because when Shane got home from work he'd always take Orion; Shane is an amazing father. When Orion was just six months old I was throwing up in every toilet and constantly peeing. I knew what it was but to double-check I bought a pregnancy test and clear as day I was pregnant again. Another very, very hard nine month later I conceived a girl, who we decided to name Nia.

As time went on, in a flash it was Hectors birthday. Although Shane and I had only decided to move one house down from the Glass House, we hadn't had any time with our friends. I was told the strangest thing at Hectors party though. Eve looked fabulous, with all of her gothy glory, obviously dialed down now but she still loved black. We stood next to each other sharing things of what had happened since we last spoke, then she came out and said it.

"Listen Claire, I need to tell you something and it's a whopper." The smile that felt permanent from our previous chat had sagged into a straight line. She was looking me dead in the eye and I couldn't read her expression.

"It's Hector," She continued. "He's been showing- ah, symptoms of, well, of _vampirism_." Eve finished, whispering the last part. I felt my eyes widen. Somehow I wasn't too superised, having a baby with a vampire, yeah I'm sure that would have some effect on the child.

"What? Wait, so does he..." I didn't know how to put it. "Like the taste of plasma?" I managed to say. She looked shocked.

"No, no. Nothing like that, he's just very strong and moves as fast as Michael can." And that topic had us talking for the rest of the party. That was that, Michael and Eve had a half vampire baby and that was OK, as long as no one knew.

***Sixteen years later***

**Nias POV**

It's my first day at college today. I generally don't know how to feel about it, most of my friends branched off to different colleges -which I don't blame them for- but I had to stay here. My mum once told me that there was a reason for everything and that was basically the only argument she had about keeping me in the shitty town of Moragnville.

"I'm sixteen, I'm old enough to go to a different college." Was my argument with my mum and dad, Claire and Shane Collins, everyone who's anyone in town knew them, but I have no idea how. I'll find out though. When I said my small sentence of defiance they looked at each other a little smug as if me saying it brought some sort of memory back.

Walking to college was terrifying, I probably would have made up some fake sick note just to skip it. The anxiety in my stomach made me want to throw up. I got ready and my mood suddenly changed because Orion -my older brother only by half a year, but still treated me like a six-year old- had met me out side my room and I saw genuine trust in his eyes.

"I know what your feeling, trust me I had it too, so does everyone." Orion said. I nodded not feeling at all well. I said my goodbyes to mum and dad and when I left I heard them talking about something. First I heard my name and then something like Merlin? Or Mertin? No idea, but I needed to focus on the main problem of the day; college!

As Orion and I walked, a couple houses up we knocked on The Glass house. My Uncle Michael and Aunty Eve live there along with our cousin Hector. Not our blood family but just the same really. Anuty Eve gave me a big cuddle.

"Good luck on your first day today sweetie." She said, then continued almost to herself. "You remind me so much of your mum." I smiled and recived a kiss on the forehead from Uncle Michael. "You boys look after Nia today." He said as we made our way to the white picket fence.

"We will." They replied in union.

**Claires POV.**

I watch as my little girl leaves to go to college. It was true what people say, Nia looks so much like me and Orion looks a spitting image of Shane. They're both smart in every way. They didn't know that their life was about to change though.

I sat down at our kitchen table and Shane brought me a boiling cup of coffee. He didn't need to leave for another fifteen minutes. He took a seat opposite me.

"It's not happening." He said, looking at his coffee. Of course I knew what he was talking about.

"It's not like I want this for her either. The last thing I want for her is to go through what I went through." I replied, holding back tears that threatened to spill. I knew what they had planned for Nia; Amelie had come to me a couple of month ago and told me how well Nia had been doing and how they might need her to assist _Myrnin_. The kids didn't know anything about Amelie or Myrnin or even Oliver who made them drinks every time they went to Common Grounds. Morganville was a different place now; one that had little to no violence, humans were finally at peace with vampires. But it wouldn't be for very long if anything happened to my kids. Orion, Hector and Nia don't even know about the vampire species. Shane, like always could sense my brain working over load and patted his knee. I got up and perched on his leg.

"Well get this sorted, we can figure it out together you no that." He said reassuringly. But even I knew that once Amelie had a plan set it was virtually unstoppable.

I kiss Shane, the taste of coffee overwhelms me, but then I taste him and only him. My hands tangle in his hair as his hands slide up my shirt caressing my hips making my skin tingle. Our little bubble popped as someone loudly cleared their throat. I jumped up ready for anything -out of pure instict- and Shane put himself in front of her. I noticed the bunny slippers first then Myrnins pale face came into sight with a boyish grin.

"Hello, little Claire. Thought I'd pop in to bid you good morning." He said. "Cleary I interrupted something, but honestly I do not care." Myrnin suddenly turned serious. "We have business to discuss; business neither of you would like to hear but I'm afraid it's a mandatory request from Amelie herself." He finished. I felt Shanes tension.

"Get out, we have no bussiness with you or that bitc-" Shane couldn't finish with the vice grip of Myrnins hand around his neck -not for the first time ever.

"Myrnin put him down." I demanded. He complied with a soft smile at her as he dropped Shane. This was going to be an entertaining day.

**So there's the first chapter, tell me what you thought of it. Also tell me what you may think Myrnin and Amelie might really be doing. *Dramatic music***

**Please R&R :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorrys it's been soooo long, college and two part jobs has basically eaten my life ha ha. And I'm also pretty lazy. Come on you surely know what it's like to have to try and drag yourself off of Netflix ;) Anywho, enjoy. Please review if you've liked because I'm seeing if this story is getting enough love, if not then I'm just going to delete it so if you want to see more please REVIEW! :D**_

_**Chapter Two.**_

**Nias POV.**

It wasn't so bad, the first day of college was OK. I didn't exactly make friends but Orion let me hang out with his group at lunch. Which also included Hector.

The final bell had rung and I grabbed my back pack and bolted for the door, it was a horribly boring lesson; I do have some of my dads traits, but I love doing what I do, which is science. Just like mum.

Hector, Orion and myself were walking home when I saw the ice cream place and was just dying for something sweet.

"OK guys, I've seen the ice cream. I'm going in." I say strolling over to the counter as the boys follow. The man serving us was a sweet old guy but today he had a look in his eyes that I couldn't read. Even when I told him what I wanted he just nodded and started on the order.; He mumbled the price and I coughed up the money.

"Who spat in his coffee?" Hector says en route to going home again. The ice cream in my hand is melting fast so I finish it off quickly.

"I dunno, maybe some other kids came in before us and pissed him off, oh well." Orion replys. I don't really hear it though, it feels like I have ear muffs on. That's when my vision starts to blur and gradually turn black. The last thing I was conscious for was the screeching of wheels and hearing the boys shout.

**Claires POV.**

Myrnin was acting a little more fidgety and nervous than usual, with a weird look in his eyes that almost looked like regret.

"Where are we going. You've managed to get us to come with you but what's happening." I say hearing worry in my voice. Shane sits next to me bouncing his knee up and down trying to keep a lid on it. Myrnin almost looks like the old him, the one who was manic and had no concern of his actions; which made me feel even worse about this whole thing. He still hadn't answered and I realized he wouldn't.

The car stopped and it was quite disorienting from lack of view with the vamped out windows. Myrnin scrambled out of the limo first followed by Shane and I. We didn't stop, just headed straight for his lab. What the hell is going on?! My curiosity wields me to follow, which has so many times got me in trouble but I have a feeling I need to do this.

Myrnin goes down the hole in his lab where Adas machine used to live.

"Jump and I'll catch you." He says.

"Oh hell no, im so not into this creepy vampire date thing." Shane said edging forward to over look the hole and the little white face at the bottom. Without explanation I push Shane and he tumbles into the hole swearing words I don't think I've even heard before. Then I jump and land softly in Myrnins arms, where he places me on the floor.

"I cant- You just pushed me into a black pit." Shane says, eyes wide staring at me. I restrain a giggle at his expression.

"I'll pay you back later." I say in a voice he knows all to well. Myrnin grabs my arm and yanks me along to follow.

As we make our way through the dark I see light ahead and when I get closer I see something much more terrifying. Nia, Orion and Hector all stand in the middle of the room looking scarred and shaken. My rage bursts out at me and I lunge at Myrnin, which he interrupts and grabs me in a bear hug with my back to his chest.

"MYRNIN NOOO! They're just kids. They're my kids! My best friends kid! You know that of all thing this is what I never wanted!, How did you even get them here?!" I hear myself say over my thumping heart beat.

"We always have our way, sweet Claire, even an ice cream man has to do the demands of Amelie. I am truly sorry." Myrnin whispered in my ear. Then I feel his grip loosen completely. I turn and see that Shane has a silver knife placed at his back just in the left centre where his heart would be.

"Back the fuck away from her now." Shane said in a low dangerous voice I hadn't heard in years.

"Enough." I ice-cold voice booms. Amelie. I see her to my right. She has Oliver at her side with Eve and Michael following. Everything explodes when Michael sets eyes on his son and my children. A massive brawl starts between Michael and Oliver and Myrnin takes Shane by surprise while Eve and I make way for Hector, Orion and Nia. I feel a vice grip on my upper arm and see that Amelie has both myself and Eve contained in her control. Myrnin had Shane face down on the floor and the same goes for Oliver with Michael. There was no way any of us could break out now. I don't care, I won't stop until thoughs kids are safe.

**R&R :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sorry it's been so long. Thank you guys for the reviews. This is just a snippet of getting in to the story. I hope you enjoy :)_**

_**Chapter Three**_

**Claires POV**

I feel useless. My family are in danger and I can't do a single thing to prevent it. My thoughts run so wild I don't hear Amelie speak until she is right in my face. I don't think, I swing for the right side of her head but she easily catches my fist and wraps her deceivingly slender hand around my throat, not to hurt me but to still me.

"MUM!" I hear Orion shout. He's now running to me followed by Nia. I hold up a hand to stop them and they halt. Amelie removes her hand but stays facing me.

"Claire you need to know that we do not abide by _your _rules. If I say that I need Nia and Orion, maybe even Hector then that is final. I promise that all three of them have the protection of Myrnin, Oliver and myself. No such thing as that has even been made in this town and you should feel privileged." Amelie finishes. The pressure of hatred has consumed me so I blurt out.

"Are you serious. Myrnin, he's tried to kill me so many times I've lost count. Oliver wouldn't think twice to abandon a human if it meant putting himself in danger. And you, you treat us all like pawns on a chest board. Your servants." I say out of breath. I expect anger or even a cool look from her, but instead she smirks at me. That bitch.

**Amelies POV**

She made me smile at the fact that she thinks her words will change my mind. Claire is a dear asset to me as are her children and her friends. These are the few humans I have most faith in. I dislike the fact that she feels betrayed by me but I wouldn't take things this far if it wasn't necessary.

"Let them up." I say to Myrnin and Oliver in which they comply. Michael and Shane both run to the there children protected by Eve. Claire is still looking at me with such hatred it makes me frown.

"I know you feel betrayed but these actions are a last resort. We will need all of you. But mainly the three youngest."

"Why?" Claire says, almost sounding reserved now. It was an excellent question, one that would be tough for them to hear.

"It seems that a re-occurrence has happened. Myrnin and a handful of others have an illness. Not as dangerous as the one that was cured but it shows a lot of the same symptoms, such as random attacks, memory loss and blood-lust." I say waiting for the bomb to explode. It was silent for a long moment until someone who I least expected spoke up.

"No way in hell our you sending these kids to deal with another bipolar ridden species while I sit on the side lines. I remember what Claire had to go through when she came back home every night and didn't do anything but sleep and occasionally eat when I forced it down her throat. I may not be able to stop you but I sure as hell want to set some rules." Eve said, breaking the silence.

**Nias POV**

What the hell are they talking about. Mum being miserable? Why? Who was the man with the slippers. Which I have to admit are pretty cool. Whys Oliver here, I always see him pulling espresso shots in common grounds but now he just looks... dangerous. Aunty Eve seems so angry and I feel so in the dark about all of this.

"What's, ah, going on." I say getting discouraged as all eyes turn to me. Dad pulls me in a tight hug and strokes me hair.

"We'll talk later, baby." He says in a soothing voice.

My brother look as awkward and confused as I am, and Hector stands very still almost as if he knows something, but I fall in with them as dad stands beside mum.

**Claires POV**

It suddenly comes to me that my kids are being asked to relive my life, and I can't do a thing about it.

"I agree with Eve, we need rules. The first being that none of the children are allowed to be alone with Myrnin, Oliver or even you Amelie." I request. Amelie thinks this over.

"Fine, but know this. If this rule is to be carried it shall be the only rule." She tilts her head up slightly to look even more intimidating.

"No way. I want another rule. They're working hours are nine to three. I won't have them exhausted to fit your damn ass time schedule." Shanes voice is low but contained. Just.

"No." Amelie says.

"Surely it can not harm to have them all well rested." Myrnin chimes in. Amelie seems to consider this for a long time but nods once in a sharp manner.

"Fine, but we also have demands. You will not keep them from a work day because you simply want to. Also, no one else is to know of what is happening apart from the people here now."

Everyone seems to agree although not taken lightly.

**Nias POV **

Everyone came back to our house apart from Amelie, Myrnin and Oliver. Dad and Uncle Michael stormed through the house and went straight to the kitchen to talk.

"Everyone in the lounge now." Mum shouted as people started splitting in every direction. Aunty Eve, Hector and Orion sat on the sofa and I perched on the arm right next to Hector. He budged up and patted next to him and I sat relived by the comfort. Hectors arm came behind my head to rest on the back of the furniture. This so wasn't the time to blush about him. Would it be weird to fancy a guy whos basically family? My thouhgts were cut short when mum spoke. Dad and Uncle Michael were leaning against the wall and she began.

"OK, today has been a very strange one. But there are things you don't know about and need to as of now." She said directly at Hector, Orion and myself. "There are things in this town that are known as myth but you need to know that it certainly isn't. Us as your parents," She motioned around the room. "Have been trying to keep you safe from this but now with everything thats about to happen, you need to know. This town has- Um- It has..." Mum couldn't say it.

"Vampires." Uncle Michael said. I froze, and then heard a sharp laugh from Orion.

"Are you joking?" He said wide eyed. In the next moment Uncle Michael was in front of us in a split second.

"I'm being deadly serious. To soon for a pun." He said smiling with a little to much teeth. I screeched but let it all sink in. Vampires. In. This. Town. Wow.

After even more talk of vampires and the crashing force of reality, I felt so tired and went to sleep. Apparently The Glass clan were staying over night. What the hell has just happened in the past twenty-four hours. I woke up this morning worried about my first day at college and now, now I worry about getting eaten by frigging vampires!

**So that's that, how did you like it. Thumbs up or down. What do you think about a potential love interest between Nia and Hector. Please give some feed back, thanks peeps :D**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey, sorry for not updating for a while, thank you for your reviews, it really helps when you guys give me your thoughts. I'll be updating tomorrow as well.**_

_**This chapter is kind of a filler chapter just so you all know what's going on. Thanks for your support. Enjoy :)**_

_**Chapter Four**_

**Nias POV**

I wake up refreshed but am soon startled when I see on my alarm clock that it is 10:18AM. Shit! I must have forgotten to set it. Quickly I strip and grab my towel to run to the shower. When I swing open my door I instantly smell bacon. Then everything comes back to me. Last night. Vampires. Secrets. I slide down the frame of my door breathing heavy. Some minutes must have gone by because I feel a warm hand on my bare shoulder. I look up to see, of all people, Hector, looking down at me with concern on his face. He sits on the floor next to me and I stare hot faced at him and then force my gaze away. It makes it worse that I sit here with a mere towel covering me. Sixteen and never kissed. Ah, why would I think of that now! And he's a year older and so cute. Stop Nia!

"I won't ask if you're OK because that would be stupid, it's clear your not. But I want you to know that I'm here if you need me." He says, then he continues almost gingerly. "So, are you- are you scared of the thought of these vampires?" I'm taken aback a little by the question but I know the answer.

"Oddly enough, I can't say I am. Well not at the moment. I mean I know nothing about their nature so it feels wrong to just judge it by story's I had read when I was a kid." I reply. He seems amused by my answer.

"What?" I say a little angry that he thinks all of this is just one big fat joke. He puts up his hands in surrender.

"Nothing, it just wasn't what I expected you to say." At that he gets up and stretches a hand for me which I take and stand opposite him. We're pretty close, close enough to make me want to grab for five hundred t-shirts. Then he smiles.

"See yah." He chimes as he walks off down the hall taking one last look back as if to savour the moment, then shakes his dirty blonde hair and retreats to the kitchen. Gah, what am I going to do.

**Hectors POV**

She's not scared. I know I'm not a proper vampire but I have their tendencies, sure I don't suck the blood out of people, but I'm fast and creepy strong. Would she be scared of me if she knew? Wait, why do I even care! She's like family. But I felt such a weird burst of need to protect her when I saw her on the floor. Personally I think I did a great job at not looking at her in just that towel. Wait, stop Hector. This internal battle with my self will be the death of me.

**Nias POV**

After my refreshing shower I go to my room to change clothes. I couldn't help but think about Hector. When I opened my door someone was standing there. Wait, it's that guy. The one with the bunny slippers! THE VAMPIRE! I opened my mouth to release the scream but he clamps a giant, cold, pale hand over my mouth. Instinctively I swing to punch him in the face -daddy didn't raise no fool- but he catches it easy with his other hand.

"Shh, sweet child. I'm not here to do you harm, just to deliver you a message. Now if I remove my hand will you scream?" His strangely kind sounding voice says to me. I shake my head, I won't scream but I swear if he makes one wrong move. He takes his hands away, I stay quite.

"Thank you. Now, I have been told by The Founder that you may attend college but you must also work with me." He says.

"I don't even know you. Plus, I know what you are." I blurt and and mime fangs. To my surprise he laughs. It's a nice sound, something that seems he doesn't show a lot.

"Just like your mother." He mutters. And then I blink and he's gone.

**Claires POV**

Eve and my self have decided to let the kids have a day off college, I really shouldn't call them kids any more but to me they always will be. I'm sat in the kitchen cooking bacon sandwiches for everyone when Nia walks in with a face like she's seen a ghost. She walk over to me and smiles.

"Hey, I hope one of thoughs are for me." She says pointing at the food. Bloody teenagers, always hungry.

"Yes, of course it is. God forbid I didn't feed you. You'd turn into a purple minion!" I reply and we both start laughing.

The rest of the day was relaxed. Nia, Hector and Orion stayed in the lounge, the boys played on the playstation whilst Nia starred, _starred, _at Hector. Michael and Shane have already left for work. Eve sits across from me drinking her coffee.

"Hey, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" I say nodding my head in Nias direction. Eve lifts her eyebrows.

"Well, this wasn't something I saw coming." She replied.

"I know, I don't know what to think about it. I mean it's not like we're related but close enough."

" Huh, well I think we should just leave them to it. But on a more serious note, what are you going to do with Amelie basically adopting our kids."

"Well, we can't do much butprotect them every way we can." I huff.

The day went fast, Eve and Hector left and I began making dinner. We just sat around the dinner table when Shane came through the door. He said hello and sat down to join us. It was agonisingly quite when the ice was broken.

"What happened to you guys when you were our age." Orion said. I drew in a deep breath. I never wanted my children to know about what we all went through. Shane grabs my hand obviously sensing my anxiety.

"I won't go in to detail, but a lot of stuff happened with the vamps. We especially have history with the three vampires you met last night. Myrnin, was your mums boss unwillingly, he was really sick and did things I won't mention. That's why we don't want either of you working with him. He's seems stable now but who knows what this new disease can do and how fast it can change them. But we can't do anything to change it. You know we would if we could right?" Shane says. They both nod.

"Don't worry, we aren't as helpless as you think." Nia inputs and Orion smiles and nods. The scary thing is, they might be right about that. We finish up eating.

"I thought you guys should know that Myrnin visited me earlier." Nia say nonchalantly. I almost spit out my drink and Shanes whole face goes red.

"What?" I manage to cough out.

"Yeah I was just leaving my room and he was there. He said some stuff about working with him. He said I'm allowed to go to college." She finishes. Wait, that means she'll have to work with Myrnin after college! And he was in our house!

"Now, I know what your thinking Claire, but we also want Nia to have an education. She must still attend sessions with Myrnin after college, until eight. On Wednesdays and Fridays she has work with Myrnin eight until three, like you requested." Amelie says standing in the doorway. Shane shoots out of his chair but after one step towards Amelie, Oliver was suddenly there pinning him against the wall.

"This is how it shall be, we will also need you on occasion," She looks to Orion. "To help out. I know we seem like the bad guys, but we need to find a way to heal our kind. Claire, you will be attending things as well, along with your friends. Look on the bright side though, at least you have weekends off." She finishes. Before I could say a word she and Oliver are out of sight.

**_Hope you liked. Please review and tell me what you thought :D_**


End file.
